


Broken Winged Bird

by ErynIstAdcuiliell3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cutting, F/M, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynIstAdcuiliell3/pseuds/ErynIstAdcuiliell3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work posted on here, because I don't want to jump right into my series. Just a sad little poem about birds, relationships, and self-harm...I'm bad at these things, so I'll leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Winged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, so I figured I would start simple. It's a poem I wrote last night, and the symbolism is pretty obvious for the most part. The parts about the cat are because I know a lot of cutters who blame marks on their cat. This was influenced by a few songs I like, the main ones being "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten, "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! at the Disco, and "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men. I was particularly down when I was writing this, as most of my inspiration comes then. I spent some time talking to my boyfriend (and best friend), and got out of that mood, so that's why the ending is a bit happier. Enjoy!

Broken Winged Bird  
I am a bird.  
A bird without wings,  
A bird that can’t fly  
A bird with scars and blood on my thigh.  
My wings have been broken  
There’s a pain in my chest  
I can’t breathe and sometimes I just want to jump from the nest.  
But I don’t.  
Because when my wings won’t let me fly,  
There’s someone who picks me up and carries me high.  
High above the ruins,  
Above the wreck of my mind,  
Far far away from the sadness  
With our wings intertwined.  
When I’m back down on earth,  
In this prison of steel  
I try to be strong  
As he helps my wings heal.  
It’s going to be a long journey  
With plenty of blood and pain -  
The cat’s got the bird and it’s broken again.  
But when we’re soaring together I can feel the scars mend  
The sun meets the moon and our songs blend.  
“Be strong” says the bluebird to the wren.  
“You may be a bird but you’ve the heart of a lion.”  
“If I’m a lion, then you’re a king.”  
“Then I’m your king.”  
They laugh together, touching their wings.  
The birds fly off together, no one knows where  
They vanish together, into thin air.  
Into a place where no one can hurt them  
Or tease them or judge them or scratch them.  
Together, they heal each other.  
Together, they’re invincible.  
But it’s not always perfect, thinks the wren sadly  
Sometimes things just always seem to end badly.  
What would you do if the cat found the bird again?  
So when the scars start to fade and I want to make more  
When I just feel numb,  
I know you’ll be there to lift me up again  
Because you always are.  
So if your wings are ever broken too,  
Know that I’ll always be here for you  
When your wings are broken I’ll help you fly  
And we’ll fly away together into the sky -  
Just two little birds, small and unknown  
Two little birds, hardly more than just bone,  
But to each other they are everything in the world -  
That’s what I’m here for.


End file.
